


Przeklęte piękno

by ClioSelene



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Jurij nie zamierza tego robić, a Otabek próbuje go przekonać. Zainspirowane, jakże by inaczej, przez "Welcome to the Madness".





	Przeklęte piękno

**Author's Note:**

> Tylko że popełniłam bez mała AU, bo omyłkowo uznałam, że WttM to jakiś późniejszy program, a nie gala GPF. W dodatku tekst został napisany przed czytaniem mangi WttM, a zawiera właściwie wszystko to, co tam, huh.
> 
> Z dedykacją dla Stokrot - największej fanki Angry Russian Kitty Primaballerina ;)

\- Nie chcę.  
  
Jakow zacisnął szczęki, a Lilia skrzyżowała ramiona na piersi i popatrzyła na niego z góry jak na krnąbrne dziecko. Oboje ściągnęli brwi z niezadowoleniem, a potem wymienili między sobą spojrzenia.  
  
\- Nie chcę, nie zrobię tego - powtórzył Jurij i nigdy nie był niczego bardziej pewny niż tego.  
  
Odwrócił się i wyszedł, starając się za bardzo nie trzaskać drzwiami.  
  
Nie zamierzał tego robić.  
  


***

  
  
Otabek był zdziwiony, kiedy przeczytał tę konkretną wiadomość od tego konkretnego nadawcy. Mimo łączącej ich rzekomej przyjaźni Jurij nigdy nie był tym, który inicjował ich spotkania, i nie zmieniło się to także po przeprowadzce Otabka do Sankt-Petersburga. Gdyby nie fakt, że w czasie sezonu zdążył się utwierdzić co do tego, że Jurij naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko znajomości z nim, mógłby się poważnie zastanawiać, czy to on jest jedynym, któremu na niej zależy. Nie leżało to jednak w jego zdroworozsądkowej naturze. Głównym powodem, dla którego przez ostatni miesiąc widzieli się tylko kilka razy, był fakt, że Jurij spędzał większość czasu w Moskwie. Dla łyżwiarzy figurowych maj był jedynym miesiącem urlopu, nic więc dziwnego, że Jurij wykorzystał go na spotkanie z rodziną.  
  
Teraz jednak Jurij sam z siebie przysłał mu wiadomość: _Czy możemy się spotkać za godzinę w zwykłym miejscu?_ Był piątkowy wieczór na początku czerwca, a słońce wciąż stało wysoko na niebie, jakby nigdy nie miało zajść. Otabek wciąż nie przyzwyczaił się do białych nocy i podejrzewał, że trochę czasu mu to zajmie. Na razie cierpiał na chroniczne niewyspanie i tylko swojej krzepie zawdzięczał to, że jest w stanie w miarę normalnie trenować. Siła i fizyczna wytrzymałość były jego największymi, jeśli nie jedynymi, atutami.  
  
Zwykłe miejsce oznaczało kawiarnię na obrzeżach centrum, którą odwiedzili wcześniej dwa czy trzy razy. Obaj mieli tutaj blisko i z domów, i z lodowiska, a w dodatku serwowano tu całkiem przyzwoite napoje i przekąski. Lokal był popularny wśród młodzieży i łatwo było tu wtopić się w tłum. Krzesła przy blacie pod oknem pomagały zachować przyjemną anonimowość - siedząc twarzą do szyby, a tyłem do innych gości, nie trzeba się było martwić o żadną namolność. Po prawdzie Otabek wciąż nie pojmował, jakim cudem zwariowane fanki Jurija jeszcze go tutaj nie wytropiły. Może dlatego, że nikt nie podejrzewał srebrnego medalisty mistrzostw świata o chodzenie do zupełnie normalnej sieciówki. A może dlatego, że za każdym razem Jurij zakładał inną bluzę z kapturem.  
  
Kiedy Otabek wszedł do kawiarni - sporo przed czasem, ale obawiał się, że pobliski parking może być pełen i będzie musiał szukać wolnego miejsca po okolicznych ulicach - zastał Jurija wewnątrz i w dodatku pijącego już drugi napój. Zastanowił się, czy Jurij nie czekał na niego od momentu wysłania wiadomości i tylko przez przyzwoitość napisał o tej godzinie... Co się stało, że Jurij poczuł tak nagłą potrzebę spotkania się z nim? Zaniepokoiło go to.  
  
\- Hej - przywitał się jednak zupełnie normalnym tonem. - Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz przede mną.  
  
Jurij podniósł na niego wzrok i kiwnął głową. Otabek usiadł obok niego, starając się nie zdradzać swojego niepokoju. Zaraz podeszła kelnerka, u której zamówił frappe, a potem wrócił wzrokiem do Jurija, który niańczył swoją porcję. Zastanawiał się, jak zacząć rozmowę. Jurij po coś go tutaj ściągnął - teraz jednak wyglądał, jakby wcale nie miał ochoty mówić. Cóż, najlepiej będzie zapytać wprost, jak to miał w zwyczaju.  
  
Otworzył usta, zanim jednak zdążył rzucić zwyczajowe: "O co chodzi? Powiesz mi czy nie?", Jurij go ubiegł.  
  
\- Oni znowu chcą to zrobić.  
  
Otabek mrugnął. Jacy oni? Co chcą zrobić?  
  
\- Jakow i Lilia - odpowiedział Jurij na jego niezadane pytanie. - Chcą, żebym w następnym sezonie jeździł w tej samej konwencji... w tej samej stylizacji - wyrzucił, a złość i gorycz w jego głosie były ewidentne. - Dzisiaj przedstawili mi program.  
  
\- Rozumiem, że tobie to nie odpowiada - domyślił się Otabek, czując ulgę, że jednak nie chodziło o nic poważniejszego.  
  
\- Pewnie, że mi nie odpowiada! - odparł Jurij ze złością. - Co jest fajnego w jeżdżeniu w różowych fatałaszkach, z upiętymi włosami i uduchowionym wyrazem twarzy, i wymachiwaniu rękami jak jakaś pieprzona rusałka?  
  
\- Rusałki wymachują rękami? - spytał mimowolnie Otabek, a Jurij znów rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. - Przepraszam, skupiam się na niewłaściwych rzeczach - dodał, usiłując zachować powagę.  
  
Kelnerka przyniosła jego zamówienie. Pociągnął napój przez słomkę, żeby zamaskować uśmiech. To on się bał, że zdarzyła się jakaś tragedia, a tymczasem jedyny kłopot Jurija dotyczył choreografii programu...?  
  
\- Co w tym złego? - rzucił.  
  
Jurij z hukiem odstawił szklankę na blat, sprawiając, że obejrzało się na nich kilkoro gości.  
  
\- Co w tym złego? - powtórzył, starając się zachować spokój. - Nie spodziewałem się, że usłyszę to od ciebie - rzucił, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała uraza.  
  
\- Przecież to tylko wizerunek artystyczny - zauważył Otabek. Doprawdy, dlaczego Jurij robił z tego problem?  
  
\- Wiesz, gdzie mam ochotę sobie schować ten wizerunek artystyczny? Przecież jeśli Jakow i Lilia znów mnie w to wkręcą, to nigdy się od niego nie uwolnię. Bardzo szybko ludzie zaczną mnie uważać za słabeusza. Nie chcę tego!  
  
Otabek pokręcił głową w zdumieniu.  
  
\- Nikt cię nie uważa za słabeusza - odparł, marszcząc czoło. - Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
  
Drobne ramiona szesnastolatka opadły wyraźnie, ale w jego głosie wciąż pobrzmiewało oburzenie.  
  
\- Nigdy nie myślałem, że kiedy przejdę do seniorów, zrobią ze mnie dziewczynę. Uważasz, że to normalne? Jestem w kategorii _solistów_ , nie _solistek_ , do diabła! Prędzej czy później wszyscy będą się ze mnie śmiać. Nikt nie będzie mnie brał poważnie.  
  
Otabek wciąż uważał, że Jurij robi z igły widły. Tylko jak mu to uzmysłowić...?  
  
\- Kto powiedział, że dziewczyny są słabe? Powinieneś poznać moja siostrę - mruknął. - Pracuje w policji i wszyscy trzęsą przed nią portkami. W dzieciństwie nieraz dostałem od niej w skórę - dodał, krzywiąc się, ale zaraz zorientował się, że Jurija to nie interesuje. - Powiedz mi, w czym tak naprawdę problem. Przecież już to robiłeś. Nie sprawiałeś wrażenia, by jakoś szczególnie ci to nie odpowiadało.  
  
Jurij wzruszył ramionami; teraz robił już dość smętne wrażenie.  
  
\- Myślałem, że to będzie jednorazowa sprawa. Jeden sezon i tyle. Poza tym... - Spuścił wzrok. - To Wiktor to zasugerował... - mruknął i zmieszał się wyraźnie.  
  
No tak, to można było zrozumieć. Wiktor Nikiforow wciąż był jego słabym punktem, nieważne jak bardzo Jurij starał się temu zaprzeczać i twierdzić coś wręcz odwrotnego. Nie żeby Otabek zamierzał mu to wytykać. Każdy by miał słabość do sześciokrotnego mistrza świata, w dodatku tak charyzmatycznego jak Wiktor. Otabek domyślał się, że kiedy Wiktor ułożył Jurijowi program, Jurij wziął go z pocałowaniem ręki - ale teraz przestało mu się to podobać.  
  
Sącząc swoją frappe, Otabek zastanowił się, jak spojrzeć na problem z punktu widzenia przyjaciela. Przecież Jurij po coś się chciał z nim spotkać - potrzebował wsparcia? Czy tylko możliwości wyrzucenia z siebie frustracji? Osobiście Otabek wciąż był zdania, że rusałkowa konwencja pasowała Jurijowi najlepiej. Nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić - w każdym razie nie tak od razu - by Jurij Plisiecki miał nagle przybrać wizerunek maczo. Parsknął na tę myśl, ale że akurat pił, wyszło to bardziej jak zakrztuszenie się.  
  
Nie, naprawdę był raczej zdania, że powinien Jurija przekonać do kontynuowania dotychczasowej, jak on to powiedział, "konwencji i stylizacji." To była jedyna, właściwa opcja.  
  
\- Co jest dziwnego w wykorzystywaniu wszystkich swoich atutów dla odniesienia sukcesu? - spytał.  
  
Jurij popatrzył na niego z ukosa.  
  
\- Nie zamierzam uważać swojej... swojego wyglądu za atut! - prychnął.  
  
\- Ale nic nie poradzisz, że nim jest - odparł Otabek.  
  
\- Nie prosiłem o to, żeby się urodzić z taką twarzą - powiedział Jurij z naciskiem.  
  
\- Jak nikt z nas. Jednak nic nie poradzisz - stwierdził Otabek oczywistość. - Prawdziwą głupotą byłoby tego nie wykorzystać.  
  
\- Chcę wygrywać dzięki swoim umiejętnościom.  
  
\- I tak jest - odparł Otabek, zastanawiając się, czy już jest zirytowany czy jeszcze nie. - Jeśli będziesz jeździł jak ostatni ciul, to choćbyś wyglądał jak najpiękniejsza rusałka na świecie, nic ci to nie pomoże. Ale w drugą stronę działa to na twoją korzyść - zauważył. - Prezencja w dodatku do umiejętności może ci dać te kilka punktów więcej. Może to nie jest do końca sprawiedliwe, ale tak jest w tej dyscyplinie. Element przyjemności wizualnej też się liczy. A na ciebie przyjemnie jest patrzeć, taka jest prawda - powiedział to, co uważali wszyscy. - Więc im więcej masz na sobie fatałaszków i im bardziej powiewasz, tym lepiej. Widzom to się podoba. I, co ważniejsze, sędziom też. Musisz to zaakceptować. Podejdź do tego jak artysta.  
  
Jurij zacisnął usta i wbił wzrok przed siebie - w szybę albo to, co było za szybą. Nie wydawał się jednak tego widzieć, a raczej patrzył gdzieś w swoje wnętrze.  
  
\- Myślałem, że chociaż ty będziesz po mojej stronie, a jesteś taki sam jak reszta... - powiedział z goryczą. - Dlaczego wszyscy wokół mi to powtarzają?  
  
"Taki sam jak reszta." Otabek nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że trochę zabolało. Zastanowił się, czy rzeczywiście było tak, jak twierdził Jurij... I dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że chłopak prawdopodobnie zaprosił go tutaj po to, by usłyszeć coś innego, niż słyszał od innych.  
  
\- Dlaczego, Otabek? - powtórzył Jurij z naciskiem.  
  
\- Może dlatego, że _jesteś_ najpiękniejszą rusałką na świecie - wypalił Otabek bez zastanowienia i zdał sobie z tego sprawę dopiero wtedy, gdy ujrzał wpatrzone w siebie w najgłębszym zdumieniu zielone oczy Jurija.  
  
Mrugnął z zaskoczenia... a zaraz potem przeraził się. Nagle był zupełnie pewien, że Jurij się obrazi, wstanie i wyjdzie. I wszystko między nimi będzie skończone - ta dziwna przyjaźń, której pragnął, odkąd spotkali się po raz pierwszy na obozie treningowym dla juniorów. Co go podkusiło, żeby to powiedzieć? Miał ochotę poczochrać się z frustracji. Jak mógł teraz to odwrócić?  
  
Jurij jednak wciąż wpatrywał się w niego taksującym spojrzeniem i nie wyglądał, jakby miał gdzieś iść, w każdym razie jeszcze nie przez chwilę.  
  
\- Tak na wszelki wypadek... Otabek, nie próbujesz mnie poderwać, prawda? - rzucił tonem, w którym mieszały się podejrzliwość i ostrzeżenie.  
  
\- Oczywiście, że nie! - Otabek niemal jęknął w odpowiedzi.  
  
\- Nie jestem dziewczyną, wiesz...  
  
Otabek nic nie powiedział. Wyglądało na to, że niebezpieczeństwo jakimś cudem zostało zażegnane. Wciąż zastanawiały go własne słowa sprzed chwili... Dlaczego to powiedział? Cóż, może dlatego, że tak właśnie uważał.  
  
Jurij tymczasem rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie, najwyraźniej źle rozumiejąc jego milczenie.  
  
\- Nie jestem dziewczyną! - niemal krzyknął, a siedząca kawałek dalej para zachichotała.  
  
\- Przecież nikt cię nie uważa za dziewczynę...! - odparł Otabek, prosząc Boga o cierpliwość. - Chociaż w tej chwili jęczysz zupełnie jak dziewczyna - dodał złośliwie.  
  
\- Zabiję cię, Otabek - powiedział Jurij, a potem zamówił jeszcze jedną frappe. Jednak w momencie gdy Otabek pomyślał, że Jurij odzyskał swój normalny animusz, ów rzucił: - Ty naprawdę nie traktujesz mnie poważnie, prawda? - i tym razem w jego głosie było jakieś rozczarowanie.  
  
Może ono najbardziej przemówiło do Otabka i pomogło mu wreszcie przejrzeć na oczy. Zawstydził się. W sumie jak on się dotąd zachowywał w stosunku Jurija? Oczywiście, był pod wielkim wrażeniem jego talentu i zachwycony jego umiejętnościami... ale poza lodowiskiem traktował go jak dzieciaka, który ciska się i focha bez potrzeby. Jasne, były między nimi dwa lata różnicy - a w tym wieku dwa lata potrafiły być przepaścią i granicą między dzieciństwem i dorosłością - ale czy to go tłumaczyło? Jurij poprosił go o spotkanie - właśnie jego - a to coś znaczyło: że mu ufał, że oczekiwał wsparcia, może wręcz jakiejś pomocy... A Otabek zamierzał go wystawić do wiatru, nie odnosząc się poważnie do jego problemu? Rzucając takie same teksty i argumenty jak cała reszta? Też był z niego przyjaciel... Zrobiło mu się bardzo głupio.  
  
Potrząsnął głową i spuścił wzrok.  
  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział, zastanawiając się, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć, ale koniec końców powtórzył tylko: - Przepraszam.  
  
Siedzieli przez chwilę w ciszy, popijając napoje. Za oknem wciąż było jasno jak w dzień, mimo że dzwon w okolicznym kościele wybił już ósmą. Światło słońca odbijało się w oknach kamienicy naprzeciwko, niebo było błękitne i bezchmurne. Ludzie spacerowali po chodniku, nie spiesząc się w piątkowy wieczór, śmiejąc się, rozmawiając z ożywieniem, ciesząc się wiosną i towarzystwem. Było spokojnie, jakoś tak bezpiecznie.  
  
Otabek pomyślał, że Jurij wciąż siedział obok niego - nie wstał, nie poszedł, nie zakończył ich znajomości, choć zachowanie Otabka już kilka razy dostarczyło mu powodów. Otabek z niezadowoleniem stwierdził, że z nich dwóch to jego postępowanie było bardziej dziecinne. Cóż, mógł przynajmniej spróbować to naprawić.  
  
\- Jak... Jak mogę ci pomóc? - spytał i uznał, że była to najmądrzejsza rzecz, którą w tej rozmowie powiedział.  
  
Jurij wzruszył ramionami, co Otabek widział w szybie, bo wciąż nie odważył się na niego popatrzeć.  
  
\- Byłem dupkiem - mówił dalej. - Nie zastanowiłem się nad tym, co... co czujesz.  
  
Jurij wciąż milczał. Czy Otabek zranił go na tyle, że już nigdy się nie odezwie? Nigdy nie podzieli się tym, co leżało mu na sercu? Była to paskudnie przykra myśl. W jakiś sposób musiał zachęcić Jurija, żeby mu jeszcze raz zaufał. _Teraz_ się przestraszył, że może to zaufanie utracić. Rychło w czas. "Dureń, skończony dureń", pomyślał.  
  
Zupełnie nagle przypomniał sobie, co kiedyś powiedział Wiktor: że serca łyżwiarzy figurowych są kruche jak szkło. Nigdy tak nie uważał - ani o sobie, ani o Juriju Plisieckim, bo oni dwaj mieli serca żołnierzy. Może dlatego Jurij tak go fascynował: tym, że za jego piękną buzią krył się przyczajony tygrys. Otabek zawsze uważał Jurija za jednego z najsilniejszych ludzi, jakich znał - kogoś, kto zawsze sobie ze wszystkim poradzi. I to dlatego aktualny problem przyjaciela uważał za zupełnie wydumany i działający mu na nerwy. Teraz uświadomił sobie, że siła nie musiała automatycznie wykluczać wrażliwości. Nawet jeśli Jurij był najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie, nie znaczyło to, że nie można go było zranić - a przecież tym, kto zawsze ranił mocniej, nie byli wrogowie, tylko przyjaciele. Jurij nie oczekiwał od niego krytyki, tylko wsparcia.  
  
\- Przepraszam. Miałeś rację, moje zachowanie było niepoważne - przyznał. - Proszę, zacznijmy od początku.  
  
Po dłuższej chwili - wydawała mu się wiecznością, ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego, tylko czekać - usłyszał, jak Jurij westchnął. Srebrny medalista mistrzostw świata odstawił szklankę i oparł się łokciami o blat.  
  
\- Wiesz - powiedział cicho - to nawet nie chodzi o wygląd, tylko... Im więcej razy jeździłem do Agape, tym bardziej czułem, że chce mi się rzygać. To do mnie nie pasuje. Po prostu nie pasuje. Gdyby chodziło tylko o fatałaszki, to jeszcze dałoby się znieść, ale to coś więcej. To wymaga mojego zaangażowania... a coś takiego jest piekielnie męczące. Za każdym razem miałem wrażenie, że... że robię sobie krzywdę. Taką... psychiczną. Jak, wiesz, kiedy idziesz ze znajomymi na techno, choć tak naprawdę nie cierpisz techno i wolałbyś posłuchać heavy metalu. To coś takiego, tylko tysiąc razy bardziej. Nie dam rady robić tego przez kolejny sezon, po prostu nie dam - wyznał niemal szeptem.  
  
Komuś jak on na pewno nie przyszło łatwo przyznawać się do własnej porażki i Otabek poczuł, że spada mu kamień z serca. Jurij wciąż mu ufał, skoro zwierzył mu się z coś takiego. Cieszyło go to nierozumnie, ale nie powinien teraz zawracać sobie tym głowy, tylko skupić się na sprawie. Kiwnął w zamyśleniu głową. Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad słowami, które właśnie usłyszał od młodszego łyżwiarza - i nad porównaniem, którego ów użył. Przemawiało do niego bardzo dobrze, bo sam nie cierpiał techno. Gdyby miał je grać w lokalu, szybko poczułby się kompletnie wyprany ze swojej osobowości. Tak, potrafił sobie teraz dobrze wyobrazić, że Jurij tak mógł się czuć, wykonując swój program krótki... choć nikt z zewnątrz by tego w ogóle nie poznał. To też o czymś świadczyło.  
  
Wypił ostatnie łyki napoju i odstawił szklankę.  
  
\- Chcesz znać moją opinię? Ja uważam, że to z jednej strony pasuje, z drugiej nie pasuje. Posłuchaj - powiedział z naciskiem, kiedy Jurij prychnął. - Myślę, że Agape pokazała tę stronę ciebie, z której sobie jeszcze nie zdajesz sprawy. Nie wierzę, że byłbyś w stanie tak to zatańczyć, gdybyś tego nie czuł... gdybyś się w jakimś stopniu nie identyfikował. A zatańczyłeś to naprawdę w wybitny sposób.  
  
Jurij znów popatrzył na niego z ukosa.  
  
\- A kiedy to się z ciebie taki psycholog zrobił? - rzucił z drwiną.  
  
Otabek zignorował ten docinek.  
  
\- Z drugiej strony rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. Twój charakter, twój sposób bycia i wyrażania siebie zdecydowanie nie ma w sobie nic z dziewczyny. Ani nic z anioła. Ani ze świętego... No, może Świętego Jerzego, tego od smoka - wtrącił, bo znów mu przyszło na myśl tak dziwne skojarzenie, ale zaraz powstrzymał się od dalszych zapędów, kiedy Jurij wywrócił oczami. - Ale nie, zdecydowanie nie uduchowiona dziewczyna. Raczej...  
  
Zamyślił się. Coś zaczęło szturchać jego świadomość, ale nie mógł tego uchwycić, choć nagle był zupełnie pewien, że to ważne... może najważniejsze, co kiedykolwiek przyszło mu do głowy.  
  
\- Daj mi się zastanowić - poprosił, usiłując się skupić.  
  
Jurij oparł się łokciami o blat i pociągał napój przez słomkę. Sprawiał wrażenie, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Może naprawdę wierzył, że Otabek potrafi mu pomóc? Ta myśl powodowała łaskotanie w żołądku. I tak niewiele brakowało, by Otabek to zniszczył... Wciąż był zły na samego siebie, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że jakoś zdołał odwrócić kryzys. Nie miał innej możliwości, musiał się teraz postarać. Musiał jakoś sensownie rozwiązać tę zagwozdkę... w jakiś sposób połączyć - także na lodowisku - to oszałamiające piękno Jurija z jego charakterem wojownika...  
  
Odważył się spojrzeć na siedzącego obok przyjaciela, który - przyzwyczajony, że ludzie się na niego gapią - wydawał się nic nie robić z jego obserwacji, tylko zupełnie naturalnie dopijał trzecią już kawę. Czysty profil z drobnym nosem. Delikatne rysy, które jeszcze nie nabrały męskiej twardości. Jasne włosy opadające na czoło, kark i policzek lśniącymi pasmami. I te błyskające zielenią oczy pod długimi rzęsami, które potrafiły patrzeć inaczej niż tylko niepokornie. Otabek stłumił westchnienie. Brutalna prawda była taka, że Jurij Plisiecki był ładniejszy niż większość dziewcząt, które on spotkał w życiu. Nie, nie można było z tego piękna zrezygnować.  
  
\- Jurij, nie można z twojego piękna rezygnować - powiedział to. - Nie da rady. Choćbyś się starał przez dziesięć lat, nigdy nie będziesz wyglądać jak maczo. Zapomnij.  
  
\- Mam ochotę zarzynać - mruknął Jurij ze złością. - Chyba wstąpię do gangu. Może w którejś ulicznej zadymie zarobię kilka blizn na twarz.  
  
Otabek powstrzymał się od komentarza, że nawet wtedy Jurij będzie wyglądał co najwyżej jak kociak, który wdał się w bójkę z innymi dachowcami, a nie jak maczo. Zarzynać... Gang... Blizny...  
  
\- To jest to! - wykrzyknął, kiedy wreszcie uderzyło go olśnienie.  
  
Jurij odwrócił się do niego i popatrzył z zaskoczeniem.  
  
\- Co?  
  
\- Kto powiedział, że musisz być grzeczną dziewczynką? Tak jak mówisz, to nie wydobędzie twojego całego potencjału. Obrzydziłbyś sobie starty, a widzom na pewno znudziłoby się oglądanie cię w tej samej konwencji, nawet jeśli nie od razu by to zauważyli - powiedział Otabek z ożywieniem, niepomny na to, że chwilę wcześniej twierdził coś zupełnie innego. - Jeśli jednak zaprezentujesz się im jako "zła dziewczynka", niezaprzeczalnie odniesiesz sukces. Przynajmniej w następnym sezonie. A potem wymyślisz coś innego. Femme fatale. Dzielna wojowniczka. Hermafrodyta... - rozkręcał się w miarę, jak napływały kolejne wizje. Był niezwykle z siebie zadowolony.  
  
\- Czyli do końca kariery jestem skazany na kobiece role? - spytał Jurij z ironią, ale nie sprawiał wrażenia, że się gniewa.  
  
\- Nie no, hermafrodyta to już przejście do męskich - zauważył Otabek, choć z pewną niechęcią. - Myślę, że na tamtym etapie będziesz już na tyle mężczyzną... - Jurij na te słowa syknął - że twój wizerunek będzie ewoluował. Wiktor przecież też kiedyś był mocno dwuznaczny w swojej prezencji, prawda? Te długie włosy, kwiaty i Bóg wie co. A teraz przecież nikt nie pomyli go z kobietą - rzucił przykładem, który miał nadzieję trafi do Jurija.  
  
Jurij patrzył na niego badawczo. Może i odrzucił Wiktora Nikiforowa jako swojego idola, ale nie mógł przekreślić jego kilkunastu lat kariery, bo de facto tworzyły one historię całej dyscypliny. Wiktor wciąż przemawiał do wyobraźni i był autorytetem, i Otabek mógł to wykorzystać.  
  
Jurij znów westchnął.  
  
\- Czyli różne wersje kobiecości... Nie oczekujesz chyba, że powiem, że mi się to podoba. Ale... chyba masz... rację - przyznał, choć z wyraźną trudnością, a potem zgarbił się jeszcze bardziej nad stolikiem i włosy zupełnie opadły mu na twarz.  
  
\- Myślę, że nikt poza tobą nie jest w stanie tego dokonać - dorzucił Otabek małe pochlebstwo, choć jego słowa były zupełną prawdą.  
  
Dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że we wzroku Jurija, który rzucił mu ukradkowe spojrzenie, zabłysła wdzięczność. Tak, to była właściwa droga.  
  
\- Na pociechę ci powiem, że każdy mężczyzna ma w sobie coś z kobiety. Ponoć jest z korzyścią, jeśli tę kobiecą stronę odkryje się i będzie pielęgnować.  
  
Jurij prychnął. Nie wydawał się w najmniejszym stopniu zainteresowany odkrywaniem swojej kobiecości. Otabek jednak kuł żelazo póki gorące.  
  
\- Ty chyba lubisz koty, hmm? - stwierdził od niechcenia. - A koty są od starożytności łączone z kobiecością.  
  
Teraz Jurij wbił w niego spojrzenie, w którym mieszały się osłupienie, uraza i zawstydzenie. I chyba to ostatnie przeważyło, bo jego policzki zabarwił delikatny rumieniec. Nie stracił jednak animuszu i zaraz zawołał:  
  
\- Tak? To co jest twoją kobiecością?  
  
\- Nie wiem. Jeszcze nie zacząłem jej poszukiwać - odparł Otabek, wzruszając ramionami.  
  
\- Ty draniu...!  
  
Jurij wyprostował się i przejechał dłonią po nosie, odgarniając włosy na bok. Potem popatrzył na niego przenikliwie.  
  
\- Nie wiem, czy się z tobą zgodzę, ale cała reszta... brzmi interesująco - przyznał z niechęcią. - Mam na myśli tę modyfikację wizerunku artystycznego. I... może rzeczywiście... tylko ja potrafiłbym to zrobić - dodał i tym razem nie brzmiał, jakby myśl ta sprawiała mu przykrość.  
  
Otabek znał go jako osobę, która zawsze walczy o to, by być najlepsza. Kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się. Wyglądało na to, że Jurij przyjął wyzwanie - a znając jego, rezultat będzie ponad wszelką miarę porywający. Miał nadzieję, że młody łyżwiarz także szybko zda sobie sprawę z efektu, jaki będzie mógł osiągnąć swoją pracą - efektu, który jeszcze wzmocni jego pewność siebie.  
  
Jednak Jurij w tym właśnie momencie uciekł spojrzeniem.  
  
\- I... naprawdę nie będziesz się śmiał? - wymamrotał, a Otabek zupełnie nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Twarz Jurija też wskazywała, że wypalił to zupełnie bez zastanowienia... ale najpewniej z serca.  
  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek się z ciebie śmiałem? - odpowiedział Otabek pytaniem na pytanie. - Wiesz, może i bywam dupkiem... ale nie zrobiłbym swojemu najlepszemu kumplowi takiego świństwa - rzucił ciszej. - Nie, nie będę się śmiał. Myślę raczej, że... że będę zachwycony.  
  
Jurij momentalnie skupił na nim wzrok, jego zielonkawe oczy znów patrzyły ostro jak brzytwa.  
  
\- Jesteś pewien, że mnie nie podrywasz...? - zapytał po chwili, patrząc spode łba.  
  
\- Na litość boską, Jurij Plisiecki! Nie podrywam cię...!  
  
\- Bo wiesz, nagle się w tej dyscyplinie zaroiło od gejów i im podobnych - mruknął Jurij. - Po ślubie Wiktora i Yūriego wszyscy jakby powariowali. Człowiek boi się otworzyć lodówkę...  
  
\- A gdybym cię próbował poderwać... - zaczął Otabek mimowolnie, ale zaraz ugryzł się w język. - Nie, zapomnij o tym! - rzucił, przypominając sobie, że rozmawia przecież z szesnastoletnim dzieciakiem.  
  
O co w ogóle chciał zapytać? "Czy miałbyś coś przeciwko?" "Czy dałbyś mi w zęby?" "Czy to by coś zmieniło?" Idiota. Ale kiedy Jurij już dwa razy rzucił taką odzywką, naprawdę miał ochotę zareagować tekstem: "Czy tak naprawdę _chciałbyś_ , żebym cię podrywał?"  
  
\- Nie powinienem był tego mówić - mruknął i pociągnął ze słomki, choć szklanka była pusta.  
  
\- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Jurij i Otabek prawie się zakrztusił, a potem popatrzył na niego z bezbrzeżnym zdumieniem.  
  
\- Więc lepiej na tym przestańmy - uznał słabym głosem.  
  
Jurij kiwnął głową, uparcie patrząc w szybę. Zaraz jednak odwrócił się do niego i rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie spod grzywki.  
  
\- Ale w takim razie będziesz mi musiał pomóc. Skoro to twój pomysł - zażądał. - Z tym wizerunkiem i w ogóle - dodał z niecierpliwością, kiedy Otabek usiłował zrozumieć, o co chodzi.  
  
Wbił w niego osłupiałe spojrzenie. Nie byłby bardziej zacukany, gdyby Jurij oznajmił mu nagle, że zamierza zrezygnować z łyżwiarstwa i zostać tropicielem tygrysów w tajdze.  
  
\- Jak ktoś taki jak ja, na wszystkie świętości, może pomóc komuś... - Urwał. Jurij nie lubił takich tekstów. - Jak mógłbym ci pomóc? - spytał wprost.  
  
\- Jeśli mam być niegrzeczną dziewczynką - powiedział Jurij i prawie się przy tym nie skrzywił - potrzebuję odpowiedniego podkładu muzycznego. Myślę, że tobie łatwiej niż mi będzie znaleźć jakiś pasujący kawałek.  
  
Otabek powoli kiwnął głową. Jeśli o to chodziło, to rzeczywiście mógł się przydać. W następnej chwili jednak serce w nim podskoczyło, kiedy Jurij popatrzył na niego taksującym wzrokiem i stwierdził z zamyśleniem:  
  
\- I może wciągniemy cię do choreografii, choćby tylko na treningu... - A potem jakby od niechcenia wyciągnął rękę i przesunął nią po policzku Otabka, lekko opuszczając powieki.  
  
Z kanapy za ich plecami rozległy się gwizdy. Jurij popatrzył w tamtą stronę lodowato i pokazał środkowy palec. Otabek zastanowił się, czy właśnie nastąpił jakiś koniec świata - a może raczej początek... zanim uświadomił sobie, że Jurij prawdopodobnie właśnie usiłował ćwiczyć nową rolę.  
  
Był piekielnie dobry.  
  
Jurij jak gdyby nigdy nic wstał i poszedł do kasy i Otabek zmusił mózg do myślenia, a ciało do działania. Podążył za przyjacielem, który uparł się, żeby zapłacić za nich obu.  
  
\- Wyciągnąłem cię w piątkowy wieczór bez powodu - powiedział. - Nawet nie zapytałem, czy ci będzie pasować.  
  
\- Pasowało mi. Poza tym... To nie było bez powodu. Cieszę się, że mi dałeś znać - stwierdził Otabek szczerze, kiedy szli do wyjścia. - Mam nadzieję, że choć trochę ci pomogłem. Zresztą... nawet gdyby było bez powodu... jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, nie?  
  
Jurij kiwnął głową, ale potem zmarszczył brwi.  
  
\- Nie lubię zawracać innym głowy. Sam chcę sobie radzić ze swoimi problemami.  
  
\- Czy to dlatego nigdy nie prosisz o spotkania? - spytał Otabek w nagłym przebłysku olśnienia, kolejnego już dzisiaj. - Bo to też uważasz za słabość? Uważasz, że wiązanie się z innymi ludźmi jakoś cię będzie ograniczać, zobowiązywać... albo narażać na krzywdę?  
  
Jurij popatrzył na niego z zaskoczeniem, a potem odwrócił wzrok.  
  
\- Może...  
  
\- Głupek, w przyjaźni nie trzeba się przejmować takimi rzeczami - rzucił Otabek, mając ochotę się roześmiać, a potem potargał mu włosy pod kapturem. - Zawsze chętnie się z tobą zobaczę. Podrzucić cię do domu?  
  
Jurij kiwnął głową, być może także w odpowiedzi na wcześniejszą kwestię, tego Otabek nie wiedział. Miał jednak przeczucie - choć mogło być ono jedynie jego myśleniem życzeniowym - że w ich relacji od teraz będzie więcej naturalności i spontaniczności. Doprawdy, Jurij zbyt lubił komplikować sprawy. Skąd mu przyszło do głowy, żeby w kontaktach z nim zachowywać taką ostrożność? Zanim jednak zdążył to rzucić na głos, przypomniał sobie, jak sam zachowywał się jeszcze kilka lat temu. I, po prawdzie, wciąż mu to nie przeszło - nie był osobą, która tak po prostu otwiera się na wszystkich wokół. Był więc ostatnim, który mógł coś takiego wypominać Jurijowi.  
  
Wyszli na ulicę, wciąż zalaną białym słonecznym światłem, kierując się na parking. Szli między ludźmi w pięciomilionowym mieście, przez nikogo nie rozpoznani...  
  
\- I wiesz, jest jeszcze jedna korzyść - Otabek podzielił się nagłym spostrzeżeniem. - Im bardziej przyzwyczaisz ludzi do swojego wizerunku artystycznego, tym dłużej będziesz się cieszył taką prywatnością - wyjaśnił. - Oczywiście jak długo nie postanowisz założyć fatałaszków i upiąć włosów przed wyjściem na ulicę - dodał.  
  
\- Myślę, że na to nie masz co liczyć, Otabek - odparł Jurij, a w jego głosie słychać było śmiech, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. - Ale na moich występach zawsze jesteś mile witany - dodał z czymś, co u płci odmiennej byłoby wzięte za kokieterię.  
  
\- Wykupię stałą miejscówkę w pierwszym rzędzie - zapewnił Otabek.  
  
\- W pierwszym rzędzie, też coś! - żachnął się Jurij. - Lepiej zaraz przy bandzie.  
  
\- Mogę się nająć jako sprzątacz...  
  
\- Ze sprzątaczem nie będę robić choreografii...!  
  
Popatrzyli po sobie i jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Kiedy Jurij się opanował i otarł oczy, spojrzał na niego spod grzywki. W jego wzroku wciąż czaił się śmiech, ale za nim było silne niczym stal przekonanie, i Otabek wiedział, że Jurij Plisiecki podjął już decyzję.  
  
\- Otabek, będziemy się naprawdę dobrze bawić - powiedział największy fenomen młodego pokolenia, a w jego głosie brzmiała stuprocentowa pewność. Otabek pomyślał, że ta wypowiedź to dobre podziękowanie za dzisiejszą rozmowę.  
  
Kiwnął głową, dochodząc do wniosku, że nie może się doczekać. Następny sezon zapowiadał się ponad wszelką miarę fascynująco - podobnie jak przygotowania do niego. Nie wątpił, że współpraca z ponadprzeciętnym talentem będzie tylko z pożytkiem dla jego własnej kariery. Przede wszystkim jednak... Tak.  
  
\- Będziemy się dobrze bawić - powtórzył słowa Jurija.  
  
Najlepszą zabawę miało się bez wątpienia we dwoje.  



End file.
